Aladdin and the Return of Jafar
Aladdin and the Return of Jafar is a 1994 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Brad Kane - Aladdin (singing voice) *Liz Callaway - Jasmine (singing voice) *Dan Castellaneta - The Genie *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Brian Hannan - The Peddler Non-singing roles *Scott Weinger- Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Jason Alexander - Abis Mal *Val Bettin - The Sultan *Jim Cummings - Razoul Plot A clan of bandits, led by the incompetent Abis Mal, return to their hideout, only to have the brunt of their loot stolen by Aladdin and Abu. Aladdin distributes the treasure amongst the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin gives to Jasmine. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand, where they were exiled by the Genie. Jafar orders Iago to release him, but Iago rebels against Jafar and throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to gain favor with Aladdin, in order to return to the palace. When he encounters Aladdin, his claim of being a slave under hypnosis does not fare well and is pursued. Aladdin runs into Abis Mal and his bandits, but is inadvertently rescued by Iago. Aladdin returns to the palace and jails Iago, promising to allow a fair trial. He and Jasmine are greeted by the Genie, who has returned from seeing the world and is content with staying with his friends. At a special dinner held in Aladdin's honor, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room. The Sultan and Jasmine are furious at Aladdin, and Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Aladdin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help, though, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. While Abis Mal is washing himself at a well, he finds Jafar's lamp and when it is rubbed, Jafar appears as an abominable genie. Although bound by the laws of obedience, Jafar manipulates his master into wasting his first two wishes, but forms an alliance to the end of exacting revenge upon Aladdin. The pair travel to Agrabah, where Jafar reveals himself to Iago and coerces him into complying with his schemes. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion about Iago's fate, while Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and imprisons them. As Aladdin discusses with the Sultan, he is ambushed by Abis Mal, who is supported by Jafar's sorcery. The Sultan is kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar frames Aladdin for the assumed death of the Sultan and has him sentenced to death. Iago decides to side with Aladdin's friends by releasing the Genie to save Aladdin. Once everyone is freed, Aladdin decides to destroy Jafar, which could only occur by destroying his lamp. Jafar and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's death, but Jafar demands to be set free. Abis Mal, however, hesitates, and even after Jafar bribes him with mountains of treasure, he still refuses to set Jafar free, out of concern that Jafar's rewards will vanish and aware that Jafar cannot harm him. Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but is discovered and he and Abis Mal are both blown out of the throne room and into the palace garden by Jafar. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from obtaining the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma, trapping Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, and Abu. However, Iago arrives and grabs the lamp and is wounded by Jafar. Iago kicks the lamp into the magma before being rendered unconscious. The lamp melts and submerges, and Jafar is destroyed once and for all. Aladdin rescues Iago and flees the fissure as Jafar's power vanishes and everything is restored to normal before Iago awakens. Iago is welcomed to the palace as a trusted friend and slowly recovers from his wounds. Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because he first wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she will join him, but Iago objects to this. Meanwhile, Abis Mal is stuck in a tree and realizes that he will never have his third wish. Musical numbers *"Arabian Nights" (reprise) - The Peddler *"I'm Looking Out for Me" - Iago *"Nothing in the World" - Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine *"Forget About Love" - Iago, Jasmine and Aladdin *"You're Only Second Rate" - Jafar Category:Animated films